Utopia?
by Miyuki Ningyo
Summary: NOT YAOI! What happens after you die? The Akatsuki know. But is it the utopia it's supposed to be? Ten guardians decide where you go after you die, so what will happen when two akatsuki fans get to sort them? OC characters, sorry.
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any Naruto character used in the story. I am however proud to announce that I do own everything else in this. Yays!**

_What happens after you die? Where do you go? What happens to you? If, that is, anything happens at all. Since the earliest moments in the history of human life people have wondered this. Many, if not all, religions have tried to answer this question. But only a few know the truth. Besides those who have already died, there are ten of us in total. We assign anybody we want to one of our utopias, which each of us own. We do this so that the big man up top, God (now this is the big one, every religion worships him under different names and practices), can be more concerned with other things. Even He needs something covered for him, so that's where we come in. We are better known as the Guardians, and we guard the dead. _

Hirata and Miyuki lay sleeping in a giant pile of paper. Each was marked with a different picture and profile. The information covered the norm: favorite color, favorite hobby, favorite food, dislikes, friends, date of birth, and date of death. Beside Hirata lay a green stamp and beside Miyuki lay a red stamp. Miyuki shifted her position and disturbed a pile of paper, which fell on Hirata causing her to jolt up from her slumber.

"Miyuki, is the pizza guy here yet?" Hirata asked with tired eyes.

"We never ordered any pizza." Miyuki grumbled back. Hirata's eyes turned to the stack of papers behind them.

"We haven't finished the waiting list yet." Hirata slurred her words from lack of sleep. At this Miyuki sat straight up and began to work. "What's with you?"

Miyuki stopped looking over the paper she was reading and looked at Hirata. "Some of these souls have been waiting in the lobby for over a year. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Well of course it does, but we've been working for centuries without a vacation, so any bit of sleep means more to me than someone waiting five more minutes." Hirata yawned.

"True enough." Miyuki replied as she returned to her work.

One million floors below the floor of the building Hirata and Miyuki were on was the Waiting Room. For every new person that died and went there the room expanded and a chair was added for that person. To give an idea of how many souls were in there, it was probably enough to equal the worlds population. Almost everyone in that room was silent as they waited for there name to be called in the loud-speaker, which meant that there soul was re-assigned to a new world. Some souls had just arrived a minute or two ago, others almost thirteen months (by Earth time). Each soul however, looked like it did in the living person's prime of their life. For example, elderly looked like they were in their twenties but children looked like the children they had once been.

A slitting sound was heard and the entire room turned their heads to look at the receptionist as she franticly started sorting thousands of papers shooting through eight different holes (out of the ten that were there). The two in which no papers were shooting out were labeled "Hirata" and "Miyuki". For those who had been waiting for a while, they knew that very few papers came out of those two holes. Finally the slitting sound stopped as the papers stopped coming out. The receptionist now had such a large stack of papers that they filled any open areas of the room. Sighing since the hard part was done, the receptionist snapped her fingers and the papers starting whizzing around the room. Almost all but about one thousand souls were now holding a paper with their name on it and a different colored stamp. Immediately eight different doors appeared next to the receptionist. Then, her voice could be heard over the loudspeakers that covered the room.

"It appears that the boss has changed the way we do things. So if you got a sheet of paper, you are to look at the stamp and go through the door with the same color stamp on it and into your next life. Your guardian will explain everything to you once you've gone home." She smiled as she said this and walked over to the edge of her desk beckoning with her hand to have people get up and start moving. After everyone who had a slip of paper in their hand had gotten up and left (which took a while) the remaining people in their chairs were slid together in the middle of the room, which had just shrank dramatically. In the front were eleven of the most famous criminals of all time, also known as the Akatsuki.

"I thought I would have finally been called down." One of the members said. He had deep, blood red colored hair and was better known as Sasori.

Another member leaned forward; he had red hair as well and had eyes that looked like ripples. (In case anyone is wondering, that's what the COLORED picture of Nagato looks like. And I'm not talking about fanart, I mean the one Kishimato sensei drew in weekly Shonen Jump. So I know that's the real deal, you can look it up on onemanga if you don't believe me.) "Sasori-san, be patient. I'm sure that we're being sorted right this very moment."

Back upstairs, Hirata and Miyuki had gotten bored and were throwing papers at each other. Laughing hysterically, they started to roll on the floor laughing so hard it hurt them. But they soon stopped as the door opened and a man in black robes and hood walked through. He had a scythe in one hand and a notebook in the other. "Fooling around when there is work to be done. The nerve! Why He ever made you guardians I will never know." The man scolded.

Both girls were now standing against one of the walls in the room with their heads down. "Sorry sir." They both said.

"Now I should write you both up, but since you're some of the big guy's favorites, you'll get a warning. Now this **IS** the last time I will take the time of telling you this, next time you'll be fired!" And with that the man in black left. Miyuki and Hirata looked at each other.

"We should probably start sorting now." Miyuki sighed.

"Agreed." Hirata sighed as well.

Back down in the waiting room/lobby place more papers starting coming out of the two "rare" holes. And again the process repeated and the remainder of souls got their papers except for the eleven criminal masterminds (not including Hidan the stupid one). And again the receptionist repeated her message and the souls got up and left leaving just the eleven. The doors shut with the last souls leaving and receptionist sat back down. Now Sasori was fuming. He stood up and marched his way over to the woman who was now sucking on a lollipop. She glanced up and saw the man and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

Sasori inhaled a great amount of air. "I have been waiting for over a year in the god-forsaken corner. I want to get out of this stupid place right now and that's what you are going to do for me!" The receptionist gasped.

"How dare you take the lord's name in vain! Especially in a place like this!" she scowled. Sasori was about to respond when there was a squeaking noise and a door appeared and opened.

"Finally." Sasori sighed. He headed for the door and as soon as he was about to walk through it, two teenage girls trampled him and ran in front of the rest of the group.

"Oh my watermelon! Sempei! Sempei! They really are here!" One of the girls screamed. She had medium length, curly light-brown hair and greenish-brown eyes.

"Yes, but where's Sasori-kun?" The other girl asked. She had straight, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. And currently, she looked rather disappointed. The Akatsuki snickered at "kun".

"Oh! Sempei look! It appears we ran him over!" The other said pointing at the squashed man behind them.

"Oh that's a relief." The other said. She snapped her fingers and Sasori was lifted off the ground and pushed into his chair by an invisible force.

"My name's Hirata!" The one with dark brown hair smiled.

There was a pause and Hirata looked at Miyuki who was examining the group curiously. Hirata sighed and nudged her friend. "Oh and I'm Miyuki!"

Nagato smiled. "Just like the names on the two holes."

Hirata nodded. "We're guardians. And very lucky guardians to have been given your papers."

"Oh yeah! We're big fans of you people! We were like praying you would come here ASAP!" Miyuki giggled.

Kakuzu put on a face. "So you were praying that we would die?" He asked sarcastically.

"Idiot." Hirata shook her head in Miyuki's direction. Miyuki smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Anywho," Miyuki began "We have personally come down here so that we can tell you which door to go to, since we're fans of yours."

Hirata nodded in approval of what Miyuki said and started her part. "The list is as follows;"

**Bit of a hang off there, isn't it? Sorry about that. I promise I'll update ASAP! Oh and sempei, if you're reading this, **_**"How's the sexy puppet doing?" **_**Sorry to everyone who read that, it's like a private joke. Sorry. =(**


	2. Entering The Arch

**Hi everyone! Guess what! I was talking to some of my friends at school and they say that the color of my hair is a copperish color so instead of light-brown curly hair think copperish curly hair. Oh, and I'm sorry about the Hidan being stupid joke in the last chapter, it's another private joke between me and Hirata. I'm perfectly fine with you guys saying that he's cool and that I was mean saying that, but please stop with the hurtful emails. I will report you if you curse at me one more time. You know who you are. **

"List?" Itachi asked. Hirata turned her head to face him.

"Six of you will be going through my door, and five of you will be going through Miyuki's door. The 'list', as you so bluntly put it, is which one goes through which." Hirata seemed tired just by saying this, as though she had done it for the last couple thousand years. When she had finished two huge archways appeared. One was behind Hirata and the other was behind Miyuki. The one behind Hirata had an ever-green color to it, and navy-blue mist was coming out of it. The same was with Miyuki only hers was red and orange. The Akatsuki scooted their chairs towards Hirata's side as they looked at Miyuki's arch.

"It looks like hell in there," Hidan started, pointing at Miyuki's fiery looking abyss of an arch.

"Perfect for you then, isn't it sinner?" Miyuki put on an evil smile that made Hidan cringe back.

"Back to the list Miyuki, you're wasting valuable time." Hirata shook her finger playfully at Miyuki. "Anyway, I'll say mine first and then the rest of you just go off with Miyuki if I don't call your name. Sasori," Sasori stepped forward with a large grin on his face thinking _Finally, someone has some sense around here. _"Itachi," Itachi stepped forward with his usual strait face. "Konan." Konan smiled and walked over next to Hirata. "Madara." Tobi, aka Madara, looked back and forth between the other members as if he was wondering whether or not she meant him. When Hirata started frowning at him, he left his chair and joined her. "Zetsu." Zetsu wobbled in his plant over to Hirata. "And, Miyuki you owe me big for taking him," Miyuki gave her an evil smile. "Orochimaru." Orochimaru got up from his chair with a grin on his face and licked his lips before walking up to Hirata. Hirata looked like she was going to puke and then Miyuki leaned over and nonchalantly whispered,

"Ha, Ha. You get the Michael Jackson look-alike who likes little kids." Miyuki snickered. Then she cleared her throat. "The other five come with me!" She announced. Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu Nagato, and Hidan all rose and went over near Miyuki.

"Out of curiosity," Kisame asked. "Did you purposefully split up the groups? Partner wise?"

Miyuki and Hirata looked at each other then skimmed the groups. "I guess we did." Hirata shrugged. "We just picked favorites though."

"So who are your favorites?" Kisame asked again.

"We aren't allowed to tell you." Miyuki smiled. "Anywho, my guys follow into my wonderful door of joy and wonder!" Her group looked at each other worriedly before following her through the door. Hirata slapped her forehead at her friend's stupidity.

"She can be such an i-"Hirata stopped as she looked at her group who was waiting for a command. "Oh, ah, hi everyone. Yeah. Just follow." Hirata blushed as she led them through her arch.

Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Nagato, and Hidan found themselves in a large mob of people after they had entered the arch. The experience of passing through it had been uncomfortable, as though they had just gone down a very steep roller-coaster without a harness or anything to keep them down. After the second of roller-coaster-like horror, they all had a slight stomach ache and were somewhat dizzy. Glancing around at the crowd, they noticed that they looked nauseated as well and they looked like some of the people who had been in the waiting room moments ago. Suddenly, Miyuki's voice could be heard ringing in everyone's ears.

"Testing. Testing. 1.2.3." Miyuki was holding her throat. She then looked puzzled before coughing slightly and then began. "Is it still too loud?" She asked as she saw the crowd still holding their ears. "Okay hold on." She coughed some more. "Better?" The crowd released their hands from their ears. "Good. Alright, now I can begin. *ahem* I have hand-selected each and every one of you to come live in my world. Welcome to Agornith. It's everything from the east sea," Miyuki pointed to the crowd's left. "To the mountains to the west." She pointed to the crowd's right. "Each of you will have your very own house, which you will choose shortly. I just need to say all of the rules. Rule number 1, anything that would be considered a crime on Earth is a BIG crime here. You've got God to deal with if you do something illegal not the local police force. So behave. Rule number 2, you may not have a romantic relationship with any of the ten guardians. You can do whatever you want with anyone else, just not with us. And rule number 3, and this is the most important rule, absolutely no one crosses the boundaries between the worlds without a guardian's permission. And that's pretty much it." Miyuki smiled. "So if you follow the road behind me for a few minutes you'll find a town. Any of the houses on the ground you can claim as your own. The big one in the tree is my office and you can see me there if you have a question or something. I am not, however, always there, so you can just leave me a note if that's the case. Alright then, I need to go check on things with Hirata-sempei. Ta-Ta." Miyuki waved before fading away.

As soon as she had left, the crowd began walking down the road she had told them about as they examined their new home. It seemed to be one huge forest, with trees so high they looked like sky-scrapers. The trees themselves all had white trunks with red, orange, and yellow leaves. The ground was covered in tall, copper colored grass with roses growing along the edges of the trees. Looking up they saw that the sky was pink, purple, orange, red, and yellow; all of the colors of a sunset. It was then that they realized the golden glow of the forest. The sun just peeked out from beyond the edge of the earth and sent out golden beams of light through the leaves of the trees and into the forest itself. All of the warm colored scenery of the forest made the crowd excited, for now they were quite eager to get to the town Miyuki had spoke of.

"I wonder if she designed this herself." Deidara asked the other Akatsuki members, who were walking beside him in the back of the crowd.

"She did say it was _her _world." Kisame told him. Deidara nodded in agreement.

"My question is if we should call her Miyuki-_sama _or not." Kakuzu asked. The other members were puzzled by this until Hidan said,

"I'm only calling Jashin-sama sama. I don't care whose world this is, I don't call anyone but God that title."

Meanwhile, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Konan, Zetsu, and Orochimaru, had just entered through Hirata's arch. For them the experience had been much more pleasant. It only felt as though they had just woken up from a long nap, so all of them (and I mean all of them) yawned once they had passed through. Just like the other members they ended up coming in the back of a large group of people, who all looked somewhat tired. As soon as they realized they were in a new place, Hirata's voice could be heard. It was loud enough to wake everyone up, but not hurt their ears.

"Hello everyone! My name's Hirata and you are now in my world called Zalithar. It's everything from the mountains to the east," She pointed to the crowd's left. "To the canyon to the west." She pointed to the crowd's right. "And in my world we have some rules, which are the same in every guardian's world. Rule number 1, which is the most important rule and also relates to what I just said, no one goes over the border's into another world without a guardian's permission. Rule number 2, if you do something that would be against the laws on Earth you'll be big-time punished here. Please keep in mind that God is the enforcer not the local guards in wherever it was you previously lived. And rule number 3, no person may have a romantic relation with one of the guardians. Anyone else is fine, just not us. So now that we have that settled, I can tell you where you will be living. I've assigned you each a place to live, don't worry you'll each have your own house, which you can call your own. Now Miyuki-chan was supposed to come and help me with this but she isn't here yet so we'll just wait a minute until she,"

"Hi sempei!" Miyuki appeared.

"You're late." Hirata gave Miyuki a mad stare.

Miyuki giggled nervously. "I had to give my people the talk too you know."

"Whatever. Okay, so, on a lighter note," Hirata smiled as she turned toward the crowd again. "We will be taking you to the city of Silvermoon, which is in my world, and it is the place you're going to be living. So you guys can follow us, it takes about three minutes to walk there." Hirata and Miyuki turned onto a trail and began walking.

The crowd began to follow them. They, just like Miyuki's people, examined the scenery as they walked. They were walking in a large field with long, evergreen grasses, weeds, and flowers that had not yet bloomed. Surrounding the large field was a forest, one with tall trees. The trees looked like any other tree on Earth only that the leaves weren't just green; they were purple and blue as well. The trees also seemed to glow slightly along with the fireflies that were out. These two small factors provided a good amount of light, which was good since it was nighttime. You could see the stars very clearly from where the crowd was, and they all took one last look before the group entered the dimly lit forest.

"It's beautiful." Sasori said.

"Why thank you." The Akatsuki members turned to find that Hirata was behind them. How long she'd been there, they didn't know. "It took me a while, but it does look nice. Just wait till you see my city."

"So you made all of this?" Sasori asked.

"Yup." Hirata beamed.

"That's really cool." Sasori smiled back.


	3. Exploration

**Sempei guess what! I'm bored so your sister get's to go in this chapter! Please don't show her or I'm going to be killed next time I come over.**

"Thanks!" Hirata seemed to be glowing by Sasori's last comment.

"Sempei! I need the key!" Miyuki called back from the front of the crowd.

Hirata glanced up at her. "I thought you had one!" She called back.

"Nope, that one was for the one on the mountains!" Miyuki called back. Then she stopped which made the crowd halt behind her. Hirata ran through the mass of people and stopped next to Miyuki. "Sempei, I don't even remember which tree it is."

Hirata sighed and reached into her pant's pocket. She pulled out a large, silver key with a glowing purple gem on it. "It's this one." She said walking over to a particularly large tree. Scanning it over, she found a large crack which she then shoved the key into. There was a blinding flash of light and then the Akatsuki could see that a huge city appeared. It was at least the size of three of the hidden villages put together. Its walls were made out of the glowing purple crystal that was on the key and it seemed to have over twenty levels. On the very top was one big crystal with what they made out to be a balcony coming from it. "This is Silvermoon." Hirata turned to face the crowd. "Now as soon as you get into the city we'll be showing you where you're going to live. Half of you will live in The Couture and half of you will live in Silhouettes. Miyuki will be taking the half to The Couture and I'll be taking you to Silhouettes."

"Are those streets or something?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"Yup. So anyway you guys can follow Yuki-chan and I now. OPEN THE GATES!" Hirata yelled. There was a pause and then two crystals in front started to spread apart revealing a bustling city. It had hundreds of people walking through the streets, buying and selling objects at stands, performing tricking for dazzled crowds. When they saw that the gates had opened and Hirata and Miyuki were walking through, they all turned from their business and began clapping. Miyuki and Hirata waved and smiled as they passed through the mass of people as though it were completely normal. The Akatsuki looked at each other as they followed the two guardians through the streets.

"Is this really how important they are?" Konan asked.

"Most likely." Itachi said. Then he stumbled as a girl glomped him tightly. She looked about fifteen, with glasses and black hair with light-brown highlights in them.

"Oh my god! Hi Itachi!" She squealed.

"And who are you?" Itachi asked, wondering why she had not yet let go.

"I'm Hirata's sister! I was wondering when you'd come here!" The girl squeaked.

"Nii-chan! Let poor Itachi be!" Hirata called back. The girl let go and waved as she stepped back joining the other people.

"See you soon Itachi-kun!" The girl smiled.

"So why are you famous but not us?" Zetsu asked Itachi as they turned a corner. Itachi shrugged.

"My guess is that it's because he's not walking around in a giant venomous fly trap." Sasori smirked. Zetsu was about to respond, but Hirata's voice prevented him from doing so.

"Please form a line then when you reach the front we'll tell you where you are going. If you get a blue card, go with Miyuki to your left. If you get a green card go to your right and wait for me." Hirata said. Her group formed a line. One by one they were handed a different colored card and went to the designated place. At the very end of the line were the six Akatsuki members. They all received green cards. Miyuki's group followed her down a street to the left and Hirata waited until they were out of sight before beginning. "Okay, it's a bit of a climb because it's on the top level." She began walking up a thick staircase and the group followed, this time the six Akatsuki were up front. "It's worth it though. You guys have the nicest houses right next to my office which is on the top pillar. Each house is made out of crystal but don't worry, you can't see through the thick ones which is what the walls are made of. Inside you'll find a map of the city, 500 gold pieces which will be enough for food and other stuff for a week, and basic furniture. Anything else that you want you're going to need to buy so you'll need a job. Down right where we were before with all those stands there's places where you can get jobs and if you're having any trouble just come ask me." Hirata turned to look at the group as though she was expecting questions. Her face got annoyed when she saw more than half of them were having a tuff time climbing the stairs. "Okay we're here. You guys are going to need to exercise more if you're going to climb those stairs every day." The group groaned. "Oh come on guys, you should be happy that everything's going to be okay now. You can't be hurt physically by anyone else, you can't die, and everyone is nice to everyone. This is a utopia, so enjoy yourselves."

Hirata led them to a twisting street that ran in a circular pattern around her office. She then started telling people different numbers and they went off to find their new homes. She saved the Akatsuki for last. "You guys get the houses closest me." She smiled at them. Sasori was house 1, Itachi house 2, Konan house 4, Tobi house 5, and Orochimaru house 6. Orochimaru was the farthest away from her office. "Well go and explore your new homes." Hirata smiled as she made a shooing motion with her hands. Everyone except Sasori did as they were told.

"I have a few questions." He said. Hirata nodded, smile still on her face. "Should we call you and the other guardians by sama?"

"I personally don't care what the Akatsuki members call me, but the other guardians do prefer sama."

"And how long am I going to live here?" Sasori asked again. Hirata waited a moment before answering.

"Until you find that this place doesn't make you happy. Then you can come to me and tell me so I can talk with the other guardian about moving you to a different world. This whole system is designed to make you happy so if you're not we need to help you. It's our job, as guardians that is."

"Okay one last question," Sasori began. "And this one's a little weird but I'm just wondering if you could explain the reasons for _all _of the rules."

"Okay well that's easy to answer. If people did things illegal, it would most likely ruin the happiness of someone else. So you can't. If you cross the border, information that we don't want leaked out (like the location of Silvermoon) might leak out or you could mess things up in that world. So you need special permission to do so. And for the other rule, if you were to have a relationship other than like a friend with a guardian, they might do bias things because of that relationship. Now I don't mean like how Miyuki-chan and I are especially found of the Akatsuki and gave them nice houses and stuff, I mean like someone might be able to do something really bad and get away with it, or become king or queen of that world. It just shouldn't happen." There was silence for a few moments as Sasori took all of this in.

"Okay, thanks. I was just wondering." Sasori smiled at Hirata. Hirata turned and started walking to her office. "Oh wait, one more question." Hirata cocked her head back at Sasori. "Are you free tonight?"

"Didn't I just say that guardians can't," Hirata started.

"Not on a date, like as friends. You could show me the town and we could talk and stuff."

"Oh, well, then sure. Come get me in my office when you're ready." Hirata faded away.

"Will do." Sasori turned and walked into house one. Just like Hirata had said, the walls were made of crystal but you couldn't see through them. The crystals themselves were a purplish color and glowed. The doorway was a simple open arch and inside the arch was a small room with benches so one could sit down and take off one's shoes. So, Sasori did. After that he walked through another opening, only right in front of it was a wall of crystal so you had to go around it. Sasori guessed it was for privacy. After going around it he found himself in a kitchen with a crystal table, chairs, and crystal counters. The walls in the kitchen, however, were stone instead of crystal. There was a window which was open and provided the space with some fresh air. And on the table, just like Hirata had said, was a map and a sack with what Sasori guessed was money in it. Off to one side of the kitchen was a bedroom, with a queen sized bed with lavender and black pillows and sheets. Off the other side of the kitchen there was a bathroom, with a shower, toilet and sink. Sasori thought it was kind of small but then again it was only him living there. He walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, then noticed there was another window which was also open. On the windowsill was a vase filled with flowers, but they were all buds. Sasori wondered why they were picked so early.

"I should have asked her why those people are all out when I had the chance." Sasori told himself. "Since it is still dark out." Then Sasori remembered he had said "tonight". He didn't really know when that was, so he decided he might as well take a shower and just leave when he was ready.

**I know it's kind of boring, I'm even bored and I'm the one typing it lol XD. So I'm just going to say that there will be one more chapter for Miyuki's (aka my) place. Just so that we can get everything settled before the romance begins. Thanks for being so patient.**


	4. First

Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Nagato, and Hidan walked silently in the back of the group of people. It had been a good ten minutes since Miyuki left and they still hadn't found or even seen any sign of a town.

"I don't know for sure but I could have sworn that she said only a few minutes." Nagato sighed.

"What did I say?" Miyuki had appeared right next to Nagato with a grin on her face. She startled all of the Akatuski members with her sudden entry.

"Didn't you say it would only take a few minutes?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, like three."

"Well it's been _like _ten, un." Deidara frowned.

"Oh, well then you must have appeared farther back than I wanted. Oh look we're here. Stop everyone!" Miyuki called to the front of the group. They stopped and looked around, but found nothing but a bunch of tall, golden bushes.

"So where is it?" Hidan asked sarcastically.

"Right in front of you." Miyuki told him as she pulled aside the shrubs and walked through. Everyone followed suit. On the other side of the bushes was a town, slightly larger in size then what you'd expect but not as huge as a city. It was filled with small houses, trees, and plants. The houses were made out of pearl colored clay with blood-red rooftops. Roses grew on the edges of them and on the ground. There were vegetable gardens with all sorts of fruits and vegetables growing in them and grasses and trees growing in between the houses. In the very center was a huge redwood tree with a building built on the top. The tree was by far taller than any other in the forest and the building had a spiral staircase leading to it. "That's my office up there. I have one just like it in every town of Agornith. And this is your town. All of you can decide on what to call it, it's completely up to you. I even have a Banana Town here so I_ really_ don't mind whatever name you give it. You can also pick your own houses, once your set on one your name will appear on the door that way you know what's taken and what's not. They're all the same so it's really a matter of what location you want. Each house also has a particular garden so that will be yours too. In each house there's a map of all of Agornith so that you can go to a larger town and trade with them. Each town has different things you can't get anywhere else so you can trade. Also in the house there's 500 gold so you can use that to buy things and what not. Okay, I think I said everything. When everything's all set you can do whatever you want. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." And with that Miyuki faded away. For a moment the people looked around at the houses and then took off, each finding there own. The Akatsuki members were having a hard time deciding, since every time a house looked good it was taken. Eventually only five houses were left, all in the far corner of the town.

"Well this stinks." Kakuzu sighed as he walked towards his new home. "I was hoping I could make a shop but out in the back I think business will be slow."

"At least we have some privacy, un." Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. That's always nice." Kisame said as he entered a house.

By this time Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, and Nagato had all entered a house and their names had appeared on their doors. Deidara was outside the last house, circling it and deciding whether or not he liked it.

"Something wrong?" Deidara turned to see Miyuki floating on her stomach with her feet crossed. She was about five feet off the ground.

"No, why un?" Deidara asked the floating guardian.

"You don't look happy." Miyuki said again. She looked at him as though trying to see what the problem was.

"I don't think I can explode any more art now, can I?" He asked.

"Well, why can't you?" Miyuki asked again.

"Isn't it illegal, un?"

"Only if you're hurting someone." Miyuki faded away.

"She must like doing that." Deidara said to himself as he thought about how many times she'd appear and then disappear. Then he saw his name appear on the door. "But I didn't," Deidara shook his head and entered the house. It was larger than what he thought it was from looking at it from the outside. There was a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a bedroom. In each room there were at least two large windows which let in the golden light from outside. The bedroom was slightly larger than what a bedroom normally was; half of it was completely empty. The bed was in the shape of a circle with red sheets (of course) and a mesh of warm colored pillows. On it was a map and a sack of coins. The kitchen was almost all cherry wood and so was the bathroom. The walls were all made out of clay and were completely empty except for the occasional crack. Deidara thought for a moment on how he was going to decorate the place and then decided he was just going to leave it for now.

Back at the top of the huge tree in town where Miyuki's office was, Hirata had just appeared. "So how're things going with them?" she asked Miyuki.

"Good. How about with your's?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm hanging out with Sasori tonight." Hirata blushed as she sat down on Miyuki's desk.

"You know you're not supposed to date them, don't you?" Miyuki asked again this time with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a date. We're just meeting as friends." Hirata's face was a very bright red now.

"Sure. Sure." Miyuki gave Hirata her evil smile. "Do you want me to help you with your hair?"

Hirata sighed in defeat. "Yes please."

"I'll do my best sempei!" Miyuki declared.

Sasori climbed the steps to Hirata's office. They were much shorter than the ones it took to get to the street he was living on. He had just come out of the shower so his hair was still wet and he had went to a shop on the bottom part of the city and purchased new pants and shirts for himself. After all, he had been sitting in the same Akatuski robe for over a year without washing it. He knocked a few times on what he thought was the door, since everything was just chunks of crystal. A few seconds later the door opened and Hirata appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a nice-looking green top and navy pants, with her hair up in a ponytail. The ends of it were curled and she had two pieces hanging in her face that were also curled. Sasori blushed at the fact that she looked very pretty.

"Hi!" She smiled at him. "Come in, I was just finding some shoes to wear." She said opening the door wider so that he could come in. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"And your not?" Sasori blushed slightly. Hirata turned.

"Nope, just in what I usually wear when I go out to eat at a nice restaurant." She grabbed a pair of black sandals and slipped them on. "Okay let's go."

Hirata had led Sasori to a café on the edge of the city. They sat down and ordered some tea and soda to drink as they scanned the menu. "So how long have you been a guardian?" Sasori broke the silence.

"Almost 2,000 years." Hirata sipped at her soda.

"What do you do to pass the time?" Sasori asked again.

Hirata smirked and put down her soda. "When I'm not doing paperwork or checking on things in Zalithar, I'm normally drawing."

"Oh, so you like art?" Sasori asked as a smile grew on his face.

"Of course! Both me and Miyuki-chan do, only we have completely different opinions on it. She thinks that art is just something that comes and goes in a brief moment, but I for one think that it is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity; it is the beauty of all eternity. She should know this too since we've been around for so long." Hirata sighed. Sasori closed his menu.

"You know, I think I'm really going to like it here." He said.


	5. La Tour

Hirata smiled back at Sasori. "Glad to hear it."

"Oh, and I'm sorry to keep asking questions but, why are the flowers here all buds?" Sasori asked as he eyed a bouquet of buds in the corner of the café.

"Oh, that? I thought it would have been something more important than that. Well um, how do I say this?" Hirata took in a deep breath. "Each world that was created by a guardian has a unique flaw. In mine, I just can't get a flower to bloom. I've even brought different flowers from other worlds here, but…they all close up." Hirata looked sad after saying this.

"Everything else is beautiful though, so don't get too down about it." Sasori gave a nervous look at Hirata.

Hirata breathed out loudly for a second. "Good point. Hey, wasn't there that tour you wanted?" she asked. Sasori nodded. "Um excuse me, waiter!" A man walked over to the table. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but we need to get going. This should be more than enough for our meal." Hirata handed the man a sack of gold coins and then stood up, leaving the man flabbergasted. "Come on Sasori-kun. The city's pretty big so we need to get started as soon as possible."

Miyuki was lying on the bed in her living quarters which were right above her office. It was an extremely beautiful room; the bed was round like the beds in the town only it was much, much bigger. A large red silk fly-net draped itself around the bed. The walls were an orange color, the same shade as Naruto's clothes. On the far wall was a huge opening which led to a balcony that overlooked the village. Through it came golden beams of light that reflected off of her face. Miyuki was in her nightgown, which was of course made of red silk. "I wonder what he's doing right now." Miyuki asked herself as she turned onto her stomach. She swirled her finger in a circular motion until a mirror appeared. Through it she could see Deidara sitting on his bed looking over the map. She watched him as his eyes scanned the paper. All of the sudden the bed bounced and the mirror turned to dust. Miyuki cocked her head back and saw Hirata had just fallen onto her bed.

"That was amazing." Hirata laughed. Miyuki sat up and edged back.

"What did you do with him?!" she exclaimed. Hirata stopped laughing and turned herself so that she was facing Miyuki and frowned.

"Nothing as bad as you, you peeping tom." Miyuki blushed at this.

"Then why are you so happy sempei?"

"I just gave Sasori a deluxe tour of Silvermoon. We talked like we had known each other forever! It was awesome!" Miyuki raised an eyebrow at her friend. "_And _he agrees with me that you and Deidara need to re-think art."

"You're funny."

"Hey can I sleep over tonight?" Hirata asked.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything as long as I can close off the balcony. I don't know how you can sleep with the sun always up."

"It's better than it always being down."

"True enough. Oh, how about an adventure movie."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Why not."


	6. Fillerness of DOOOOOM!

**LOLZ. I was recently reminded of a conversation I had with HirataSan while going for a walk around our town. I had to type this XD. PS. This beith a filler.**

Miyuki and Hirata sat in a high tree in Miyuki's world. Both were in a long, deep converstion about women and whether or not they are the uke's or the seme's. "Yuki-chan, who ever said guys were the superior ones?"

"But sempai," Miyuki argued. "As a lady you should carry the proud title of 'uke'"

"I don't know why we're using Yaoi terms; we don't even like Yaoi…" Hirata mumbled to herself.

"Honestly sempai, I don't think Sasori would let you be the seme." Miyuki put her finger on her lip whilst thinking. "Although if you did ask nicely I'm sure he would be the uke for one night…" Hirata's face turned VERY red.

"Yuki-chan…" Hirata started, now very angry. Miyuki looked up from her train of thought.

"We should ask him!" Miyuki snapped her fingers and Sasori fell right in front of Hirata.

"What on earth?!" Sasori asked, looking around.

"Sasypo! We need you to answer a question for us!" Miyuki giggled. Hirata raced and put her hand over Miyuki mouth.

"Shut it or I'll ask DeiDei the same thing!" Hirata threatened. Miyuki pushed her hand off and Hirata snapped her fingers. Deidara appeared next to Sasori.

Both girls glared at each other and lightning bolts appeared. They turned to a terrified Deidara and Sasori. "Let's settle this once and for all!" They both yelled at the two men, who had no idea why they were there. "Are women uke's or seme's?!"

Both guys burst out laughing. "That's it?" They both snorted. "That's easy!"

"Uke!" Sasori chuckled. Deidara simultaneously chortled "Seme." Then both guys glared at each other while the girls whined.

"This won't solve anything!" They both screamed.

**Random right? I only thing HirataSan has a chance of getting this joke…**


End file.
